music 1 shot
by water.colored.angel
Summary: one shots based on song! they are either for Vampire Academy or Darkest Powers. Rated M for some T for others.
1. intro

**Okay so This is the intro to tell ya' how this is going to work! I'm going to either do a bunch of one-shots of Darkest Powers or Vampire academy and they are based of songs! I got three I'm working on now**

**Back to December by Taylor Swift - making two of these~ a 1 shot (Darkest Powers) _and_ a mini series (vampire Academy)  
**

**Your love is my drug by Ke$ha- Vampire Academy  
**

**If I die Young by the band Perry- Darkest Power  
**

**You can request a song that I can put into a one shot, I'm not very found of one-shots so these are going to be loooooooong!**


	2. Your love is my drug Vampire Academy

**AN~ don't own VA or the song. Just the plot.  
**

**Your Love is my Drug~ Ke$ha**

**This is before the attack on the school _but_ they did have there cabin moment. So they are at ST. Vladimir.  
**

**

* * *

**Rose's POV

First conscious thought was of my awesomely, amazing, Russian instructor Dimitri. His amazing gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, his thick shaggy brown hair that was shoulder length that was pulled into a a low pony, his perfect tan skin. Ugh, he was PERFECT!

My alarm clock was still loudly beeping at me to get up.

"Ugh, I'm up!" I yell at the dumb thing as I hit the off button. I roll out of my bed and walk towards the bathroom and take a quick shower and brush my teeth and get dressed. I race down my hall and down the flight of stairs and towards the training building. I'm so going to be late. I push my way through the double door, Dimitri over by the pull up bar is doing some pull ups. I just stood there watching his amazing body flex as he moves up and down. I wipe my mouth in case I was drooling. He dropped down and turn towards me.

"Your late, ms. Hathaway." He said and tsk-ed me. I couldn't help but to blush a bit.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. "What's the plan for today?" I some what tried to flirt. He had a hint of a smile.

"Well, first run some laps."

"No, please no laps to day!" I begged. My legs were starting to get really sore from all of the running.

"Fine, than you can do some pull ups." He said. I nodded and ran towards the bar and jump, swung got a better hold on the bar and using all my strength and pulled myself up high enough to swing my legs up on the bar and flipped up, so now I was sitting on the bar. I smiled down at a stunned Dimitri, which I never stun him like that. His lips started to turn up into a smile, making my heart skip a beat.

"Good job, Roza." Him using my nick-name made me blush. He walked over to me and stop a couple feet in front of me and I fell backwards keeping my legs on the bar so now I was hanging upside down. He walked around so now he was standing in front of me and with out either of us really thinking he stepped into a kiss. I see why spider-man kissed while upside down, it was fun. I was losing my grip on the bar so I had to back up and slowly slipped off of the bar so now I was standing. He looked down at me with a smile that made my heart skip a beat. His eyes held love and wanting. He had a look that he just realized what we just did.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri said in a husky voice and let me tell you, Russian was hot but when it was husky it was SEXY. I blinked.

"Sorry for what?" I asked feeling kind of hurt. "For kissing me?" He nodded.

"I'm suppose to be only your mentor, but its hard when you are so tempting." That made me blush. He kissed my cheek quickly then pulled up. "Do some staking." I shook my head and jumped him. He immediately grabbed my legs so I wouldn't fall, but just his touch sent electricity through me. I let out a tiny moun of pleasure and unknowingly grind my hips into his. He let out a gasp of pleasure. I kissed his chin and then met his rough, hungry lips. He walked me towards the office that connected to the gym. He sat me down on the desk and walked towards the door making me frown.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Pulling down the shade and locking the door, so no one can bother us." He gave me a smile. We hadn't done anything since the cabin, both of us doing a lot of work. Me protect Lissa and him doing some other stuff. He walked back to where he was between my legs and kissing me. I smiled knowing what was going to happen next. His lips meet mine again, our tongues meeting and invaded the others' mouth. My right arm went limp over the back of his neck while the other was in his hair pulling him closer. His right on my leg and the other pushing on the small of my back so I was closer to him.

His lips moved to my neck making my head fall back in pleasure. I gasped for air and could feel him sucking and kissing and licking my neck. I was going to have a hicky to hide for sure. I grind my hips into his feeling through our pants that he was hard. Which made me blush even more knowing I could do that to him.

"Oooo Dimitri!" I mouned. His left hand traveled down from my back to my left thigh. Both of his thumbs started to rub in circles. I wanted to lay back but I couldn't tell if there was enough room or I would fall back. "Dimitri." He looked up with lust in his eyes. "I...I..." Then there was pounding on the door making me gasp and Derek rip his head to the side.

"Dimitri! You in there?" It was that stupid Tasha. "Sweetie I need to talk to you." Her calling him sweetie almost made me want to rip her head off. Dimitri leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"Don't move, nor talk she might go away."

"I heard your name being called in here." She said. I wanted to kill her. "Dimitri if you come out I won't tell the head Guardian about your relationship with the young Dhampir." Oh, God now I'm killing her. Dimitri's face just dropped.

"Bitch! I'm almost 18 so suck it!" I yelled. I bet she was shocked by that and Dimitri looked shock. The door was thrown open by her. She was shocked when she saw Dimitri standing between my legs and them wrapped around his hip and my arms around him. She looked pissed off, she was the definition of pissed off.

"You little whore! Spread your legs for anyone you has a dick." She said. If it was for the fact Dimitri was in front of me I would have attacked her with a stake saying she was Strigoi. So instead just to piss her off I started grinding my hips into Dimitri. His face turned back to me and he mouned my name making my lips stretch into a smile.

"I'm so close." He mouned only for me to hear. Tasha eyes couldn't get any bigger. Dimitri must have forgotten that Tasha was in the room because one of his hands moved under my shirt and bra and his thumb started to move around my nipple and the other hand moved down to my woman hood, not in my pants but still the touch made me fling my head back in so much pleasure. We called each others' name out when we climaxed and I was in heaven. When I came back to reality I saw Tasha pissed and shocked.

"Pervert." I said but it didn't come out mean like I wanted it to because I was still in the aftermath of the climax. Her face turned red and she stormed out of the room. I leaned into Dimitri to rest my face. "Think she's going to tell?"

"No." He answered and kissed me. I smiled up at him.

"Meet me in my room tonight and we can get the real thing." He smiled.

"You know I'll be there Roza." I love this Russian man named Dimitri. "You are released for now." I smiled. He moved from in front of me to the side so I could get up. I missed his touch right away. But I got up any way.

"See ya' then." I quickly kissed his cheek and ran out. Once outside in the night I walked towards Lissa's dorm. I was humming to myself, when I felt something burning my arm. I let out a struggled scream so no one could hear me. I ripped my arm and brought it to my body. I couldn't see in the darker part of the woods. No one was on the side walk or in the grass. I walked faster and then wind hit me making me fall backwards onto my ass. I looked around and thought maybe this was some kind of joke. I stood up and started to jog when water started pouring down on top of me. This was freaky. Then some vines started to block my path. So I back track back towards the Gym. But Quickly the Vines trapped me into a corner. There were four people standing on top of the vine like wall.

There was a fire user who held up their hand and held a fire ball. He had dark brown hair and was shorter than average mori.

"So your the brat that was giving princess Tasha? You don't deserve to be in her presences but don't worry she is taking care of her man at the moment." That spark a flame in me.

"Who in the hell is her man?" I demanded.

"I shouldn't even give you the pleasure to know her man, but his name is Dimitri." Damn it how I know she wanted him. I pulled my stake from it's resting place and held it in defense. "We are her elite four so you can just think twice before thinking you can beat us! I'm Xander The fire elite."

"Alexandra, water elite." A girl with long dark blue hair said. Her voice was strong but had a hint of boredom.

"Kaia, Earth elite." The girl on the end said. She had dark brown hair.

"Justin, Air elite." The other guy said with a accent, he had short spiky blond hair.

"Now give up or else." Xander yelled.

" Obviously you don't know Rose Hathaway! I don't give up and I won't go easy on you because your mori!" I yelled and ran towards my right where the vines were less thick. I hit the wall with my stake and try to get through. A vine wacked my that was holding the stake.

"You won't get through my vines." Kaia said with a wicked smile. She flicked her wrist and a vine wrapped around my wrist that wasn't holding the stake. I tried to rip my hand free but it wasn't working so I hit it with the stake making it quiver in pain. So I hit it again and again till it finally broke. In the corner of my eye I saw Kaia look pained and quiver in pain.

"So they feel pain if their element is hurt." I said to myself. Getting an idea. I staked one of the vines and saw that Kaia started to bleed on her arm that looked like it was cut. So I staked it again and was going to again until I was hit in the back with a fire ball and was about to fall but I gained my footing.

"Kaia retreat. I'll use a flame wall." Xander commanded, Kaia nodded. The vines fell down and Kaia did a back flip type thing off the wall and landed gracefully. I turned and ran. I was just fast enough to beat the fire wall before it was able to stop me. I kept running as fast as I could and did a quick look back and saw three of the four following me but they were not as fast as me. I looked back in front of me and I could see the main building where most of the regular classes were held. I'll find Alberta and she can help me. I threw my arms in front of me to open the doors. The doors flew open and slam closed when I passed it. I grabbed a chair and budged it so it held the doors close.

"Help!" I yelled. There in the lobby where I was had like a secretary that looked worried and confused. She was a moroi woman that I sort of knew. She had dark blue eyes and short blond hair. But I couldn't remember her name.

"What's going on?" She asked worriedly.

"There's some crazy morois that are trying to kill me! They freaking crazy! Get help!" I screamed. Then ran down the hall towards Alberta's office and I felt like my legs were jell-o. I threw open Alberta's doors open, she had been sitting at her desk. Her head whipped up.

"Where's the fire?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"There's three morois outside using there magic to try to kill me! There were four but I had figured out how to beat the one. There is a fire, water and air user still left. And Dimitri is in danger and only I can save him!" I said. She looked confused.

"Why can only you save him?" She asked.

"Because I know where he is and who the attacker is." I said off the top of my head. She nodded.

"Fine. I'll get some of the older and more trained dhampire to take out the moroi. You think you can make it to Dimitri or need help?" She asked.

"Get a distraction and I think I can make it." I said.

"Get Deter. He's room 102." I nodded and ran out of her office. The first room was room number 100 so thankfully it wasn't that far from where I was. I pushed the door open to find a lot of faces looking at me.

"Deter?" I asked like an idiot. The teacher at the chalk board walked over to me and pushed me out of the class room, he followed.

"Who are you and what do you need?" Deter asked. He was a dhampire with light blond hair and blue eyes.

"Alberta had me ask you to help me. I need your help to distract crazy ass morois that want to kill me. I need to get to the gym to save Dimitri Belikov. And we are running out of time!" I started to ramble.

"Fine give me a second." He walked back into the class room and came back out with his silver stake and nodded for us to go.

"You go through the left exit doors and I'll go right." I said. He again nodded and walked towards the left door. I ran to my post. He waved and dash-ed out the door. I gave him a couple of minutes and ran out my door. It was still really dark, but my eyes quickly adjusted. I ran as hard as I could towards the gym. None of the others saw me so I was free to get to the gym.

I felt my heart pounding and racing. Bad thoughts just kept running through my head, like what Tasha could be doing to Dimitri. I threw open the double doors to the gym and there was no one in the room so I ran towards the office and quietly opened the door. Dimitri was on the floor with fire rings constricting his wrists and ankles to the floor and Tasha on top of him. Dimitri looked pain and I didn't realized why until I saw Dimitri and her were both as naked as the day they were born. I felt my heart drop. I raced over and before she knew what was happening I grabbed a big handful of her hair and ripped her off him and to the threw her to the other side of the room.

"You fucking bitch! You slut!" I yelled at Tasha. I ran to Dimitri and dropped to my knees. The fire rings were flickering and went out. Dimitri looked at me and looked horrible and depressing.

"I'm so sorry Roza. I didn't do anything I swear." I just hugged his head into me. I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Get off my man you little whore!" I heard Tasha scream at me. Dimitri hugged me and I could feel him crying into me. I looked over at her.

"Touch us or him ever again I will kill you." I growled at her. "By the way thanks for sending your little minions." Sh stepped back and hissed.

"I will get him and you will be sorry." She threatened. She grabbed her clothes and finally left us.

"I love you Roza, will you ever forgive me?" He cried into me. I just nodded and cried.

"Dimitri," I cried. "I-I-I'm p-pregnant." He looked up at me.

"How can you be pregnant? I thought I was your only boyfriend." He said confused, I cried.

"Y-you are. Y-y-your t-the only one I've had t-that with." He was as confused as I only nodded and kissed my stomach.

"Roza I love you." He whispered. I smile.

"Your love is my drug." I hug him closer to me.

* * *

**8-D first of my song stories...well sort of. If you guys liked this story enough I might turn this one shot into a series. If I do make it into a series I will go into much much better detail. Please review! I also know that it didn't really follow the song, but it was pretty good I thought.  
**


	3. Back to December DP

**An~ First one shot! This one is Darkest Powers. This is an EXTREMELY DEPRESSING story!**

**Back to December by Taylor Swift**

**They are 20 and 21. They don't have their powers. They are normal people.**

* * *

Chloe POV

Derek was standing in front of me giving me roses. I left him standing there holding them. I left him standing in the cold December snow. I was afraid that if I stayed I would be trapped, caged. He loved me and I left him. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Was I being harsh?

That's what I always see when I sleep, the moment I left him. It's been a couple months now since then. I stayed in the same town as him, and we worked together but no longer lived together. I wish I could go back and change what I did to him. I had hurt him so bad, and all I can do was stand there.

I don't sleep much anymore. I remember all the memories and all the things that he had told me. One of my favorite was when we were sitting in his car. We were laughing at something we were talking about. It was summer than, the one before I left him. Now of all the times I realize that I'm in love with him. I wanted my freedom and now I find out it is only to miss him. Whenever I see him he has his guard up, trying to protect himself from me.

"Hey," I said to Derek. He only looked up and murmured something. He would never makes eye contact with me. I wouldn't blame him either. I pretty much ripped his heart out. I was the only one he ever opened up to and I took it for granted. "How's the family?" I tried to make small talk.

"Good. But you don't really care do you?" He said with sourness in his words. They stung, and I deserved it.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and walk away. I felt the tears sting my eyes and run down my cheeks. God I was the dumbest jerk on this planet he was so caring and loving. I walk swiftly over to my work station. I worked in one of those cubicles. My walls use to have a million pictures of him or us together. Now I only have a small picture of him and me on our first date. It was cute, he was sitting on a log with me on his lap, we were smiling at something. I could feel the tears wanting to escape from the corner's of my eyes. I sat in my chair and picked up a box of tissues and pulled a couple up and brought them to my face. I tried to stifle the cry.

"Why am I so dumb?" I asked myself. I need to try to get him back or I might come falling and breaking down into a million pieces. I nodded to myself and started actually working. After what seemed forever work was done and I got up and ran towards where Derek was getting on the elevator and just barely made it in. It was only him and I. This was a place where him and I would kiss in secret while working. He looked down at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey, Derek I wanted to talk to you." I stated.

"Well I don't really want to talk to you." He said. And again ouch that stung! I felt tears threatening to pour out. I also felt my courage start to fade. We were close to the floor we were going so I hit the button that stopped the elevator. That earned me another annoyed look.

"I-I-I need t-to talk with y-you. I-I-I," I started to stutter.

"I can't hear what you say or I will brake and remember your the one that left me." He interrupted me.

"I-I-I know a-and I-I-I hate every second I don't have you i-i-in my l-life." I felt a tear break through my shield. His blank stare falter and start to come down.

"I want so bad Chloe but you hurt me really bad and you left a hole in my heart." He said with some hints of being sad.

"P-please please let me fill in that space." I begged. I was only a couple inches away from him. I could smell his amazing scent that always made me go crazy. "I'll fix it and make it better and brand new."

"Give me a couple days and I will think it over. But i can't have you around until then okay?" He finally agreed. I smiled and with out thinking I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips. Those lips that I couldn't touch in forever and I so badly wanted more. His hands were on the small of my back and dipping a bit lower. His tongue lightly traced my bottom lip and I answered right away with mine touching his and letting out a tiny moun of pleasure. He pushed me over to a wall and propped me up a bit and I wrapped my legs around his hips. With out thinking I started to grind into him. Then he must have realized what we were doing. He slowly removed his lips and then lowered me to the ground.

"You can't do that to me. You just leaving me hanging." I explained n I was getting wet between my legs and now he wants to stop.

"That is cheating." His voice was that amazing husky tone of his. "I said give me a couple days, not seconds." I shuddered wanting his touch all over me.

"Fine. You might say a couple days but little you is saying something else." I giggled at him. He had an obvious boner. I felt bad but he was the one that wanted to stop. He blushed, ha I made him blush!

"Chloe, your so mean."

"Hey not my fault that you stopped." I retorted.

"Maybe we can do that?"

"Nope. Not until you decide." I smiled. "When was I ever easy?"

"Never because your a good little girl, right?" He said more than asked. I hit the button that let us off. I smiled at him and ran out to my silver slug bug. But that smile faded when he was no longer close to me. I looked back at him and I could see some other girl by him. That just made my heart drop down into my gut. I felt the tears come down my cheeks in waterfall type thing. I started my car and drove the long way out so I didn't have to pass him and what's-her-name.

Once I got home I crawled in bed with all intent to pass out into a deep sleep but that didn't work out as planned. So instead I just laid in my empty bed with all the events swirling around in my head. Last time he was in the relationship for love but this time he probably just wanted the sex. Because if he doesn't put in love he won't be hurt again.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" I cried into my pillow. I just couldn't stop the tears. I eventually pass out. In my dream I was old and about to die. I was all alone and died alone. I got dressed and went through the motions once again. After work it was 11 pm. Derek hadn't worked today so I did see him. I drove unthinkingly to his house. I walked straight up to the door and stopped. There was only one car it was his. So maybe that girl was just some one that needed to talk to him. I knocked on his door repeatedly until he opened the door shocked to find me here.

"Derek, I love you. I need you, please take me back. I was afraid, I was stupid." I cried. He just stood there.

"I love you too but you have already hurt me once." He said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I don't know why I did that." I wanted to get back with him so bad. He started to close the door. I let my tears go and fell to the ground next to the door.

"I'm sorry Chloe but what you did to me hurt me so bad." He said as the door closed.

"I'm sorry for that night!" I swallowed the last bit of pride. I cried harder than I thought was possible. "I'm miss you so much." I fell a sleep here. "I live alone and I'll die alone." I murmured. I awoke hours later on the soft bed I knew was Derek, because the walls were gray.

"I'll give you one more chance." I heard Derek say.

"Thank you Derek! I love you." I smile.

* * *

**Sad one shot. Could have been worse I guess.** **I didn't like this one. please review.**


End file.
